Speculo
Speculo is the Latin word for "mirror," and in the context of the fiction createed and developed by User:SArchangel, it may simply refer to the "reflection" part of the complete definition. Speculo, is developing novel-worthy concept of the broad speculative fiction genre including generic elements of science fiction and supernatural fantasy. In its comprehensive narrative, Speculo portrays a profound view on human nature, siding primarily with the classic Judeo-Christian worldview on the issue while maintaining themes that may be presented as critical of philosophical secular humanist views. Speculo is set in the future and primarily on Earth, although the distance in time relative to our present reality is made unclear. As the world of Speculo is introduced, what is known about this future Solar System is that humanity is no longer the hegemonic species in dominion. Mankind has been locked in a state of instability for about a dozen centuries, since a devastating war with a hostile alien race. Lore In the near-future from our present reality according to the Speculo timeline, humanity harnessed an elemental isotope found on Earth's moon; this isotope was known as "stardust," an allusion to the real-life helium-3 isotope that scientists associate with the possibility of 'moon mining.' Stardust can be used to produce massive quanitites of sustainable nuclear energy. Its mass use effectively replaced fossil fuels with efficient nuclear energy as the primary source of power for humanity. As a nuclear energy producer, stardust is able to sustain human civilization a lot longer compared to fossil fuel energy. All other technological advancements in society begin to revolve around this new energy revolution. At the climax of advancement, humanity invented arm-sized nuclear reactors, which allow automobiles to run directly on nuclear energy. Humanity further achieved space travel, capable of taking astronauts to as far as the Pluto dwarf planet. As living standards were raised and the demand for energy by the individual increased, a new Space Age was launched, and civilization expanded across the Solar System to claim its abundance of resources. From this came the idea of human expansionism, a testament of "manifest destiny" to the rest of the universe. Fate brought humanity the discovery of the decade, an Einstein-Rosen bridge at the edge of the heliosphere. A probe was sent through the wormhole in order to make contact with the postulated, alternate plane of space-time. Thus an astonishing discovery was made: an alien race with a civilization that rivalled humanity's in every aspect. The first name given to this race was "demon". They were humanoid, with faces that incited fear upon those that looked upon them; embodiments of sin, "servants of the Devil". Yet they were observed as intelligent, possessing urban infrastructure and ships identical to that of humans. To establish connection with this civilization, a manned mission was launched. What is truly known about that mission is lost information, but it is often believed that the men that crossed the bridge were killed by the demons, who were as hostile as they seemed by the looks. The demons, according to what is believed in lost history, prompted their own mission through the bridge, but those that arrived were soon destroyed. According to history as told to mankind every generation as of the Speculo timeline, the demons invaded first, and two civilizations clashed in a devastating war of defend or conquer.